Military base
A Military base is a functional tool for the United States Military and Blackwatch. It allows these forces to establish a dominant presence in the area to suppress the spread of the viral out-break, and to enforce martial law. Description Military bases are structures that serve a wide variety of roles for the Marines and Blackwatch soldiers. They are used as staging areas, storage facilities, and strongholds against Infected attacks. Bases are reinforced concrete buildings composed of steel structures, equipped with alarms, and protected by a local garrison. A steel fence juts out from the building to form a courtyard, making it a parking area for various military vehicles. The actual entrance to the base itself is guarded by a security device, requiring an officer's ID in order to enter the base. The interior of the base is a massive room with weaponry, trucks, and occasionally, tanks and helicopters. Oftentimes, specialized forces (weapon masters, pilots, commanders) can be found inside of the base. Their abilities can be acquired by Alex through consumption, making Military bases a veritable treasure house for knowledge. Stealth consume is highly recommended in the base, as the base can enter a period of lockdown if intruders are detected in the building. At first, military bases are relatively unguarded and can be attacked with some degree of ease. However, as the infection spreads, the military will begin to add more defenses, ranging from virus detectors to minigun turrets. Toward the end of the game, tanks and UAVs can be found near the bases. However, the interior's defenses never change, and the worst weapon against Alex is a rocket launcher, allowing Alex to destroy his foes with impunity. If the base's garrison is eliminated, then Alex Mercer will receive an Evolution Point bonus. If one first achieves the "Stealth Bonus" by stealth consuming key targets, one can maximize Alex's total bonuses by deliberately starting an alert. Because of their role as command posts, destroying a military base will temporarily prevent soldiers from summoning Strike Packages. Thus, a mission can be made easier by eliminating the military's capability to deploy Strike Packages. Attempting to enter the courtyard in front of the military base without wearing a military disguise will automatically warrant an "alert" status. Note: it is possible to stealth consume everyone in the base with enough patience. Buying the stealth consume upgrade will make this task easier. Throughout the Game Alex first enters a military base when he is attempting to flee from the Hunters created at Gentek. He later detonates the fuel air tanks to destroy his foes and escapes. From then on, the bases begin to multiply as the infections spreads. Alex periodically infiltrates bases to learn key skills. Battery Park, a district on the southern tip of Manhattan, is the largest military base in the city. It serves as Blackwatch's main base of operations. Alex first visits Battery Park to consume the local commander. After consuming the commander, he learns about the new UAV technology being used to track him down. He leaves the base in pursuit of the UAV patrols. When Alex Mercer ends up in Battery Park for the second time, he is flying a helicopter containing soldiers that were rescued from the Hunters and Hydras. He enters the base to find out about a new weapon being deployed against him. It turned out, they created a toxin called Bloodtox, which induces necrosis in all Infected. Alex attempts to flee the building, but is stopped by Blackwatch's other weapon: D-Code Soldiers. Alex manages to defeat the D-Code Soldiers and the local garrison. He then flees from the base, avoiding a fusillade of bullets and shells from the Marine and Blackwatch reinforcements. While the military bases predominate Manhattan in the early stages of the epidemic, later on, the bases' "circle of influence" overlaps with the hives' "circle of influence." However, the military bases were further fortified to cope with increasing Infected numbers. Destroying Military Bases Military bases are much more difficult to destroy than Hives given the fact that the defenders are not distracted. To make matters worse, military vehicles can be found guarding the compound, making prolonged combat dangerous. However, it is possible to destroy a military base without too much trouble if the proper strategies are used. Destroying a military base will stop soldiers from calling in strike packages temporarily. 1. Order an artillery strike on the base: This one is the easiest to perform. Simply use a military disguise, target the building, and order the strike. The bombs will either severely damage the structure or completely destroy it. 2. Military vehicles: Military vehicles are capable of destroying military bases quickly. However, the presence of enemy tanks, helicopters, or infantry armed with explosives makes vehicle usage risky at best. It is best not to use ground vehicles, as they are not agile enough to avoid enemy rockets or shells. Helicopters make excellent anti-base vehicles, given their high firepower and their agility. However, they are far more fragile than tanks, demanding some degree of caution. Hence, using attack helicopters is recommended, as they are more durable and boast a greater variety of weaponry than transport helicopters. Beware of other helicopters, however. 3. Fighting on foot: This one is probably the most time-consuming and places Alex Mercer at considerable risk. However, being on foot also allows Alex to take advantage of his innate speed to dodge attacks, something that an armored vehicle lacks. It is most recommended to consume or stealth consume a soldier armed with a rocket launcher and use the launcher to attack the base from a distance. This allows Alex the ability to attack from any angle and deal respectable damage. Grenade launchers will do the trick, though they are far more ineffective than rocket launchers at doing the job. Firearms are completely useless. It is also possible to use devastator attacks to whittle down a base's health. The best one to use would be Critical Pain Devastator or a Groundspike Graveyard Devastator as it delivers concentrated damage to a target, ensuring maximum damage is dealt. If a military base is close to a skyscraper, then it is possible to deal extraordinary damage by climbing to the top, equipping Alex with Musclemass, and using the bulletdive drop to strike the base. If done correctly, the building will be in critical condition. Using vehicles or the explosive green crates that are in the courtyard as projectiles is another good method as they deal high damage to the structure due to the explosion they produce, requiring approximately 5 for the whole compound to be completely destroyed. Category:Military Category:Prototype Locations Category:Locations